The Trip Of A Lifetime
by Janet22
Summary: *Chapter 1* Lizzie gets the adventure she is looking for when......
1. Time for Adventure

The Trip Of a lifetime. Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of it's related characters.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie was beginning to wonder if they would ever tell who had won the trip to florida.   
  
"When, when, when????" Lizzie demanded.  
  
Well let's get back to the beginning. Where it all started......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
One cloudy and rainy Monday morning at Westfield Junior High school Lizzie, Gordo and  
  
Miranda were sitting in English listening to Mrs. Rose gon on and on about how she planted  
  
flowers in her garden over the weekend. Although as Lizzie was looking around the classroom  
  
she noticed there was not one pair of eyes on the teacher. They were either passing notes or just  
  
staring off into space. Of course Kate and Claire were just chit chatting away and Mrs. Rose was   
  
so involved with herself to notice.   
  
"OMG! This has to the most boring class ever!" Miranda whispered.   
  
"I know what you mean! Not one person is paying attention and Mrs. Rose is to stupid to see it. I  
  
just wish I could have an adventure. You know get out of here." Lizzie said.   
  
"...and that is what I did over the weekend. Now let's some of you interesting stories.....Lizzie?"  
  
Mrs. Rose finished.   
  
" Me?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"I don't see any other Lizzie's in the classroom do you?" Mrs. Rose snapped.   
  
All of a sudden a voice came over the PA system.   
  
"Attention all students," the principal began "This week we will be having an contest to see  
  
which one of our students who has made a great contribution to the school throughout the year  
  
such as being involved in the recycling project, the canned food drive and other school activities.  
  
Everyone is welcome to enter but only one will be chosen. The grand prize is a trip to Florida for  
  
the first place winner and two of his/her friends, a school plaque and $500 worth of merchandise   
  
at any store in the California state mall. There will also be a runner up prize that will contain  
  
$100 worth of merchandise at the mall, a school certificate, and a whole bunch of little things  
  
such as pencils, erasers, etc. The winner will be announce on Wednesday March 24th. I hope to  
  
have the entries by Tuesday of next week. Thank you that is all and have a nice day."   
  
  
  
"Lizzie! This is just what you need! It's the chance of a lifetime!' Miranda said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah all the stuff he said describes you perfectly!" Gordo added.  
  
"What? Me? You really think I could do it?" Lizzie asked  
  
"YES!!!!" Gordo and Miranda shouted at the same time.  
  
"Class!!! Listen up. Back to topic!" Mrs. Rose shrilled.  
  
RING! RING!!   
  
"There's the bell." Gordo said happily.   
  
In the lunch line.  
  
"This is the best thing that has ever happened! I mean there is no one that can beat you! No  
  
one!" Miranda said.   
  
"Except me." Kate snapped. "There is no way I am going to let Lizzie win. After all if I enter  
  
she won't get my trip. And you will still be the out casts." she said.  
  
"Oh you think so?" Miranda snapped back.   
  
"No I don't think. I know! So you and your little friend better just back off." Kate said.  
  
"Don't mind her Lizzie. There is no way you can lose. I mean what has Kate ever done to help  
  
the school?" Gordo said trying to cheer Lizzie up.   
  
"I ju-just don't know." Lizzie whined.  
  
"Don't worry there's no way you can lose."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The day of the announcement of the winner.  
  
At Lizzie's house before school.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie! You'll win." Miranda said hopefully.   
  
"How do you know?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Because I do. Come on let's get to school." said Miranda.  
  
"Oh alright." Lizzie muttered.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? Should I Continue? Please R&R. 


	2. I won! And you didn't!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any if it's related characters.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********   
  
At school that morning.   
  
"You better say your prayers now Lizzie because there is no way you can win!" Kate said aloud.  
  
"Oh really Kate? This is more likely your time to pray because there is no way Lizzie can lose!!"  
  
Miranda snapped back.  
  
All of a sudden The PA came on.   
  
"Now to announce the winners of the contest. And the runner up is....." The voice said.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire." Kate whispered.  
  
"Kate Sanders!!! Congratulations! And now for the winner...."  
  
"Ha! Kate!!" Miranda shouted.  
  
"Oh be quiet! If I didn't win then what chance does Lizzie have?" Kate snapped.   
  
"The winner is.....Lizzie McGuire! Congratulations!!! Could both the winners please come to the  
  
office immediately. That is all. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"You won! You won!!!!" Miranda and Gordo shouted.   
  
"Yes!!!!!! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!!!! I will so be taking you guys  
  
with me! No parents!" Lizzie said as she started to get out of her desk.   
  
In the hallway  
  
"I did it! I did it! I beat Kate Sanders!" Lizzie said as she spun happily in corridor.   
  
"I suggest you keep your mouth shut! That trip should be mine!" Kate shrilled.  
  
"Whatever." Lizzie said back.   
  
In the principals office.   
  
"Congratulations to both of you. There will be a assembly later on today to award the prizes.  
  
That is why I wanted to see you. Ok. Well Kate I need to talk to Lizzie privately. If you would  
  
just excuse us for one moment. You can just wait outside the door." The principal demanded.   
  
"Ok....fine!" Kate screamed.  
  
"Lizzie, I am sure you are very excited about going to Florida. I have already let your parents  
  
know. And they said they will talk it over with you tonight. Well that is all except what color  
  
plaque would you like? You can choose from blue, black or grey." Principal Tweety said.   
  
"Um....I think I would like.....blue. Oh the navy blue not the almost to dark you can't see it  
  
blue." Lizzie said.   
  
"Ok. Well that is all you and Kate may return to your class now. So long. And see you at the  
  
assembly." Said Principal Tweety.  
  
At lunch. Sitting at the table.  
  
"I can't believe it! You actually won! And now I am going to Florida." Gordo exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah..me neither. I can't wait to go. This is going to be the best!" Miranda agreed.  
  
"Well.. It depends on what my parents say." Lizzie responded.   
  
"Oh come on they have to say yes." Miranda said.   
  
"Yeah. We HAVE to go!" Gordo said.   
  
"Well....I don't see why they wouldn't! After all no money involved." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes!" Gordo and Miranda say slapping hands.   
  
"Anyway....how about bowling this Friday?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Uh hello we'll be packing because the trip is Saturday." Miranda reminded Lizzie.   
  
"Oh yeah! Well let's go I have a whole two weeks to plan!" said Lizzie.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********   
  
So how was that? The next chapter will be where they go on vaca so be sure to be on the look  
  
out. Please R&R! 


End file.
